Hey Brother
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: Goten has a crush just like other people but his crush happens to be his brother Gohan and he'll do anything to be with him
1. Chapter 1

Goten loved his brother Gohan a lot, even more than he should. Goten was in love with Gohan. He would always spend as much time with him and try to play or relax with him. He wanted to be with him but he couldn't because of the age gap and the fact that they're brothers, but that wasn't going to stop him. Right now he is at capsule corp playing with Trunks but he wasn't pay much attention. He couldn't stop thinking of Gohan.

"Dude Goten. What's wrong?" Trunks asked

"Oh nothing. Well there is one thing. How do you date someone who is way older than you?" Goten asked.

"I guess you just won't have a chance. Who is it anyway?"

"Umm…It's someone you don't know them." Goten said nervously. " Come on Trunks! There's gotta be a way!" Goten pleaded.

"Okay okay. Maybe…maybe you can use my moms time machine."

"Wow really I can use it!" Goten's eyes were in awe. "Sure follow me."

with that said they ventured down to capsule corp basement where a lot of exotic machines and gadgets were. Goten then came across a big machine with a clock and keyboard.

"So this is it. How far do you want to go back?" Trunks said while typing on the keyboard.

"I guess right after cell was defeated." Trunks typed in the date and coordinates and handed Goten a bracelet.

"This will bring you back to the right time and it will change the timeline back like as if nothing happened, so use it when you need to." Goten nodded and stepped into the time machine and with a flash of light he was standing outside. At first he was skeptical so he flew to his house to look for Gohan. Upon landing he sensed him nearby. He went around his house to find a eleven year old Gohan reading a book. He laughed to himself and quietly walked in front of him and tapped his book. Gohan look up to a smiling Goten.

"Oh hello I'm Gohan. Who are you?"

"I'm Goten."

"Nice to meet you Goten." Gohan went back to reading his book.

"Um…wanna spar?" Goten asked nervously

"Wow you spar? Okay." So they took their stance and began throwing punches and kicks while also defending. Goten couldn't stop thinking about how cute Gohan is. Being in his thoughts made him unable to concentrate and took a punch to the face. Goten sat down holding his cheek in pain.

"Whoa are you alright?!" Gohan kneeled beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Goten said in tears

"It's starting to swell. Come with me." Gohan led Goten to the bedroom where he got an ice pack and held it to his face.

"Sorry I hit you hard. I'm just sorry." Gohan felt guilty.

"No it's okay really. I'm fine." A tear escaped Goten's eye. Gohan wiped the tear away gently.

"You're being so nice to me even though we just meet. Thankyou."

"Well of coarse I am. We are friends." Goten loved that they were friends but he wanted to be more, so he leaned in and kissed Gohan. He kissed him for a while and decided to pull back, but he couldn't. It was then he realized Gohan was holding the back of his head. They kissed until they heard the front door open and they jumped apart.

"Gohan i'm home!"Chi Chi sang. Gohan and Goten looked at each other with blush on their faces. Chi Chi came in the room to find the crimson faces and intertwine legs. At first she just stared, but then she smiled.

"So Gohan, who's your friend?" She asked still smiling

"Um…this is Goten."

"Hi ma'am."Goten nervously whispered. Chi Chi giggled

"Well it's getting late so if your friend is staying the night that's okay." Chi Chi left the room.

"Are we boyfriends?" Goten asked looking at Gohan. Gohan thought for a moment then he leaned in and kiss Goten again.

"I guess we are." He said. Gotten couldn't believe that he finally get to boyfriends with Gohan. With all that excitement he lunged and gave Gohan a hug. at that moment chi chi walked back into the room.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment." Chi Chi said, giggling as she left the room. Goten and Gohan just looked at each other with red faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Goten and Gohan when downstairs to eat their dinner Chi Chi made. They all sat down and began eating their udon when ChiChi asked a question unexpectedly.

"What were you two doing up there?" The question made Gohan drop his chopsticks and Goten gulp.

"Well um…we were, sparing and Goten got hurt so I gave him an ice pack."Gohan said. Chi Chi just nodded her head and continued talking.

"Then that hug must have been for an apology."She giggled

"Mom could you stop with the giggling please!"Gohan yelled

"I'm just happy for my son."

"What do you mean?"Gohan asked

"I mean you went and found yourself a boyfriend." Chi Chi squealed. Gohan sat there in silence and Goten was blushing hard. They all sat in silence until goten spoke up.

"How did you know?"

"Oh please. I saw the way you looked at each other and how were blushing when you hugged. A mother knows the signs of love."Gohan had enought embearessment and left the table leaving Goten and Chichi to talk.

"So Goten do you plan to stay with my Gohan and not brake his heart?"

"Um…yes ma'am."Goten replied in a monotone voice."May I be excused?" Chichi said sure and he was off upstairs to comfort Gohan.

"It's okay Gohan. You don't have to be emberressed, at least she acceptes it." Goten said

"Yeah I know but it's so embarrassing." Goten then kissed Gohan making him forget about his worries. They went into a full make out session with Gohan on top. Goten could feel Gohan's boner as he dry humped him. When they broke apart Gohan looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, but it looks like you need a little help with that." Goten pointed towards Gohan's boner. That made Gohan blush. Goten motioned Gohan to pull his pants and was surprised to see Gohan had a eight in cock. Goten then began giving his first blowjob, but he already knew what to do from watching gay porn. Gohan moaned at the warm mouth around his shaft. He couldn't help but to push Goten head down even more causing Goten to choke so he quickly pulled him off.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but could you please slow down a bit."

"Gohan it's time for bed." Chichi said

"Mom is it okay if Goten sleeps over tonight?"

"Sure if its okay with his parents."

"Oh it's okay with them. As long as I don't get in trouble." Goten said

"Well that's okay." Chichi said as she left the room. Goten and Gohan both looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"So where do I sleep." Goten asked

"You…could sleep with me." Gohan asked shyly. So they both pulled the covers over themselves and layed there facing each other and Gohan put his arm around Goten and soon went to sleep.

"I love you, Gohan." Goten said before drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Goten awoke to the feeling of something repeatedly poking him in the butt. He looked over his shoulder to see a sleeping Gohan dry humping him. Goten wasn't sure what to do. He was enjoying the feeling but he didn't want Gohan waking up with his pants full of cum. He turned over and kissed him until he awoke. Gohan smiled and kissed back and got up to stretch having his morning wood sticking out. Goten laughed at the site as Gohan walked into the bathroom. When he returned he his cock was semi-hard. Gohan crawl back into bed and gave Goten a kiss on the cheek.

"You know you hump in your sleep." Goten giggled. Gohan just turned bright red but jumped when he heard his mom yell.

"Gohan! Goten! Breakfast is ready." after breakfast Gohan and Goten and went for a stroll in the forest. They held hands haft the the time until they decided to go for a swim in the lake. They began undressing and Gohan jumped right in but Goten was nervous because he wasn't a very good swimmer.

"Goten what's the matter." Gohan asked concerned.

"I'm not that good at swimming." He said shyly.

"You can ride on my back if you want." So Goten climbed onto Gohan's back and Gohan began awimmimng around the lake. Goten's cock began to grow from hanging onto Gohan's muscular chest. Then he noticed he was going down under the water. He panicked and closed his eyes and held his breath. When he opened his eyes he saw he was standing at the bottom of the lake and Gohan was standing in front of him. Gohan took both of Goten's hands and began to slow dance with him. He twirled Goten and began to swim in circles. Things went great until Goten ran out of air. Gohan grabbed Goten's hand and swam up out of the water.

"That was fun! I never danced under water before."

"I just thought new could have a little fun before I gave you your main surprise." Gohan said as he leaned in and kissed him, capturing his lips passionately. Goten was enjoying his new life, but it made him miss his real life. His best friend Trunks, his mom knowing him and his being alive, and his big brother actually knowing that they are related and would always play, spar, and even kiss him goodnight. Don't get him wrong he likes the position he's in but he was starting to miss his old life. Gohan soon realized Goten wasn't kissing back he stopped.

"What's wrong Goten? Didn't you like dancing?"

"No I liked it, its just I kinda miss home."

"Oh well then I'll take you home." Gohan said as he was about to get up but Gohan was gently pulled back down by Goten.

"There's something I have tell you first." And so Goten told him everything about how he came from the future, who he he is, and the reason he came to the past. When he finished he was expected him to react in a bad way but what he got was another kiss on the lips. Goten sat there with a confused look.

"It's okay that you did all this just to be with me, but you should know not to change the past. But thanks for going through all of this for me and your secret is safe with me." Gohan smiled. Goten smiled back and they flew off to their house where they told Chichi about Goten departure. They said there goodbyes and Goten flew to Capsale corp. and use the watch Trunks gave him and returned to his own time. He was greeted by Trunks who heard the noise of him returning.

"Hey Goten you're back. So did you get to hang out with your crush." Trunks laughed

"Yeah it was great and all but I just missed it here, so where's Gohan?"

"At your house." With that said Goten flew towards his house. Upon landing he soon say Gohan and ran up to him gave him a hugged him.

"Oh Gohan I missed you." Goten whined

"I did to its been seven years, so do you want to go spar?" Gohan kissed Goten on the cheek

"I sure am." Goten kissed back.


End file.
